


【獎白（？）】（Eventually⋯⋯）Happy Merry Christmas

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Summary: 一個聖誕兩個人超越一波三折但終究還是個美好的聖誕夜驚魂
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

與那城獎一手提著被撐得發脹的皮製公事包，就顧不得另一隻手中亂作一團乳白色的羊毛圍巾；雙手忙著整理駝色大衣的同時，兩眼在奔騰不息的車龍中掃視，慌張的視線，又為嘴裡吐出的圈圈白煙所擾。

難得發現一輛飛馳而過的計程車，與那城伸出了膀子，手中輕垂的圍巾又再如舞動的飄帶一般，止住的汽車的去向。

車門除除打開，與那城卻急急把自己壯碩的身軀塞進狹小的後座。

「去哪兒？」司機篤定地問。

「JAM Livehouse……麻煩您儘快。」與那城焦急地答。

看著汽車穿梭於街頭巷尾的燈火璀璨之中，與那城心中只是默念著，祈盼飛輪能劃破一街繁華的聖誕燈飾，直奔到那一個人的所在之處。

「那麼心急，是約了另一半？」司機瞥見鏡中坐立難安的事業型男士，似乎很難與他顯然易見的戀慕之心聯繫在一塊。

突然被問及如此私人的問題，與那城又忍不住在心頭竊喜。「嗯⋯⋯」吞吞吐吐的與那城掩飾不住笑意。

「應該的啦，畢竟是聖誕節嘛。」見司機大哥誤會了自己那一聲費煞思量的低吟，與那城也就選擇將錯就錯地點點頭，便又把目光轉移到窗外的火樹銀花上。

是啦，這個時候我理應要在Livehouse排完物販，拿著男朋友的聖誕生寫真等著入場了啦。獎心中焦急的火苗又再熊熊燃燒起來，他看了看腕上的精工手錶：十分鐘，只餘下十分鐘了。現實總是讓人扼腕，眼前的聖誕老人燈飾笑得正燦爛，在與那城看來也是一個嘲弄的笑容——嘲弄著這個聖誕節還要回去公司收拾爛攤子的可憐男子。

——

「與那城主任⋯⋯大事不妙了⋯⋯」

接獲下屬電話的那一刻，與那城正在小公寓的窗台前，沐浴於聖誕節和煦的晨光之中，細心盤算著今晚該穿哪一件衛衣出門，手上還有一杯冒著騰騰熱氣的手磨咖啡等著他親嚐。一陣刺耳的鈴聲重構了聖誕節閒適溫馨的氛圍，也把獎的休假計畫全盤擊毀。

根據下屬的來電報告所言，因為先前把客戶訂購食材數量搞錯了，導致今天在簽收訂單的時候，客戶猛然大發雷霆，把運輸公司的電話打過了一輪，才發現是從下訂開始已經出現紀錄上的錯漏。不巧的還是碰上了聖誕節，而客戶又是城內知名的餐廳，無法把足夠的食材運送到對方手上，影響的可是無數盼待著聖誕大餐的饕客，還有公司的聲譽。

深諳情況之不妙的與那城陷入了一陣天人交戰，最終選擇的是先趕快回去幫下屬處理好問題，然後再赴今晚的約。與那城任由咖啡在窗台上放涼，本來特意掛出來的白色衛衣也沒有穿在他的身上。獎翻出了一件帶灰色暗紋的白襯衣，胡亂地搭配上西裝褲和大衣，再加上禦寒圍巾，就拿起行裝出門。在打開大門前的一秒，與那城才發現自己趕急得連參戰的用具都拋諸腦後，又頹然折返，把細長的螢光棒和團扇細心放進大小似乎不太合適的公事包裡面。

與那城風風火火地闖進辦公室中，只見一室焦頭爛額的同工。

「與那城主任⋯⋯」看見下屬們泫然欲泣的表情轉向了自己，兩眼露出了如見神明轉世的光彩，與那城大概知道事態的嚴重性。

「奨くん，剛才我們已經派人去都內的倉庫，點算過應該也不夠客人需要的量呢。」副主任向獎回報道。

「嗯，謝謝純喜。」與那城連忙地走到辦公桌前，嘴上回應著同事的匯報。

「とも，你那邊怎麼樣？」與那城一邊打開內聯網系統，一邊向另一位副主任問道。

「剛才我們已經打電話到其他倉庫確認庫存，但還沒有回音呢。」被喚做「とも」的男子憂心忡忡地等候案頭的電話響起。話音剛落，一陣讓人神經繃緊的電話鈴聲把所有人召喚到他的桌前。他一把接起了電話，聲音潛藏著聽不見的顫抖。

「喂，您好，我是安藤⋯⋯喔！好！好！我們立刻安排⋯⋯嗯，好的沒問題，謝謝您的幫忙！謝謝！再見！」

「とも情況怎麼樣？」「誠明くん，那邊怎麼說？」大家你一言我一語地圍在誠明桌前問道。

「千葉那邊的倉庫可以調動足夠的貨物來，不過我們需要自行安排貨物運輸。」誠明回答道。

「好，那純喜，你們的小隊填忙安排一下有沒有車隊可以幫忙；とも你們繼續和千葉的分社確認調度數量。」與那城宛如指揮官，部署著所有的細節。而他，再次默然坐在自己的電話前，深呼吸一口氣，就與盛怒中的餐廳主人接洽。

忍受完一輸又一輪的炮轟，解決完一個又一個的小風波。回過神來已經是日落西山下的時分了。

「啊……聖誕還要回來工作，真沒勁。」純喜目送最後一位部員離去的背影，小聲嘟噥著。

「對啊，我們午餐都還沒吃呢！奨くん……」誠明正打算邀請獎來個不浪漫的聖誕男子會之際，一轉頭才發現與那城正慌亂地收拾著自己的行裝。

剛才發現沒車隊的時候，也不見得你有多緊張啊？純喜和誠明努力地憋著那句心照不宣的暗諷。

「抱歉，我有要事，你們玩得開心點，聖誕快樂啊！」與那城如箭飛奔。

開場時間是六時，現在已經五時多。從公司轉乘鐵路列車後還要再走十五分鐘，真的來得及嗎……與那城在內心運算，只怕自己一個不謹慎的決定，都會耽擱了這種要的「第一次」。

「第一次」，與那城獎人生中參戰地下偶像演唱會的第一次。為求見到自己夢寐以求的王子殿下，他難得地放下雄赳赳的形象包袱，守候在網上票務系統前與無數妙齡少女搶奪一張聖誕公演的門票。畢竟是第一次為偶像著迷，那麼奉上自己追星的第一次，與那城也覺得值回票價。

看著系統轉個不停的小沙漏，與那城開始回想起對モノクロ★プリンス一見鍾情——準確來說是那個叫ルキ的男生一見鍾情的故事，是如何戲劇化，又如何真摯動人。

那是一個百無聊賴的休假，宜留在家中。與那城順應著自己的喜好，給自己做了一頓簡單又時尚的中餐，搭配一杯醇香的黑咖啡，打開平板電腦，尋找著一段下飯菜。為了在職場方便打開話題，與那城把公司後輩推薦的綜藝節目都看過了一遍，推薦影片一段段地來，與那城一段段地看。直到咖啡在杯底留下隱約的一輪，將才捨得將狼藉的杯盤收拾起來。

在與那城動身的一瞬間，世界的軌跡因此有所改變。

迷你的藍芽揚聲器裡，傳來了宏大的力量。電子音堆砌的輕快節奏，慢慢侵佔著你的神經，教人泥足深陷而不自知，正如被音樂吸引的與那城反射作用似地轉身，定睛於屏幕上的金髮少年身上。隨著節奏漸漸加速，少年在鏡頭前舞動旋轉，時而又與另一個黑髮少年以舞步交鋒。與那城頓覺世上再高超的舞者，都不比這般美態奪目。比起偶像風的舞曲，與那城更加喜歡淡如清風明月的民謠；造化弄人，就是會有些突如其來的驚喜，打亂了你習以為常的生活秩序。

「モノクロ★プリンス」——與那城依循著影片的資訊爛，一步步往下挖深，發現是一隊地下偶像的單曲MV。モノクロ★プリンス，人如其名，就是由代表色為白色的ルキ和代表色為灰色的シオン構成的男子組合，建構出monochrome卻又technicolor的王國。與那城彷彿被頂著一頭無瑕金髮的ルキ伸手邀請，步進那光影聲色的城堡，赴一場跨越空間的舞會。

於是，接下來的一星期，與那城除了モノクロ★プリンス頻道裡有關ルキ的影片，就什麼都沒看過了。

——

來不及了，來不及了。看著手錶上精細的時針已經和「6」擦身而過，與那城血糖不足的腦袋開始發疼，悔恨的眼淚幾乎都要滴出來一般——雖然與那城在內心裡已經嚎啕大哭起來。

計程車停在Live House閃閃生輝的霓虹燈牌前，與那城掏出了皮夾裡面的紙鈔，便欲哭無淚地闖入Live House的大堂。

本應是被觀眾堆滿的大堂，變得空無一人。物販的櫃檯前面，寥落地放著被一掃而空的周邊陳列品。演出場地和大堂只有一門之隔，與那城聽得見裡面的人聲鼎沸，卻又不甘置身事外，便向大堂裡面唯一的職員問道。

「不好意思⋯⋯請問現在還可以進場嗎？」與那城把皺巴巴的門票遞到身穿紅色風衣的職員面前。那個頸項上掛著職員名牌、卻長得一臉稚氣的男子，來來回回地看著門票上「モノクロ★プリンス 聖誕公演」的字樣和與那城成熟英氣的五官，表情漸漸變得妙不可言。

「先生，我們這裡是偶像的公演喔。」職員皺起了眉頭地確認著。

「嗯，我來看モノクロ★プリンス的。」與那城堅定地回答。倏然，觀眾席間傳來萬千少女的歡呼，還有那熟悉而動人的歌聲，讓二人同步地望向場地內的人潮。

「可⋯⋯可是⋯⋯」職員的形容比與那城還要幼小，窘得沒有職員該有的樣子，「按照我們的規矩，演出開始後十五分鐘就不能再進場了。」

與那城的眉彎低垂：「能通融一下嗎？拜託你了⋯⋯」

聽著與那城懇切的語氣，職員又有些動搖：「你這樣做我很為難的⋯⋯」

身為一個通情達理成年人，與那城也明白是自己理虧在先，只好打退堂鼓了。

「不過⋯⋯」職員靈動的雙眼環視四周，「我想你在外面聽也可以吧！景瑚哥應該不會發現的！」

「真、真的嗎！」與那城激動地抓著職員的雙手，「謝謝你！謝謝你！」

與那城過分熱情的舉動讓職員再次感受到為難，也只好鬆開了手。於是，一個男孩與一個男人就透過薄門上的玻璃，窺看著聖誕夜載歌載舞的王子們。


	2. Chapter 2

「まめ，」剛放學的豆原一成，手機裡傳來了清脆的提示音。他俐落地滑開和表哥的對話，「聖誕夜有空嗎？來我們公演打工好不好？」

「景瑚哥，那是聖誕夜耶，我想和朋友出去玩(´･_･`)」

「打工薪水兩倍。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「哥請你吃飯。」

「好吧(ﾟ∀ﾟ)」

就這樣，豆原就被兼職地下偶像經紀人的表哥哄騙到麾下組合モノクロ★プリンス的聖誕公演現場，負責物販和演出後特典會的人流管理。雖說豆原偶爾也會在公演現場打工賺外快，甚至在粉絲之間也流傳著「豆ちゃん」的愛稱，但他可是第一次在演唱會現場遇上束手無策的狀況，也是他第一次目擊男粉絲參戰。

豆原記得那時候演唱會也早拉開了序幕，剛把物販剩餘的貨物收拾好，一個男人卻突兀地闖進了大堂，讓守在會場門口的豆原有些意外。那個男人長得高挑，看他厚實的肩膀和幹練的衣著打扮，完全想像不了他可以混在少女群中欣賞兩位花美男的舞台表演。

一開始，豆原還不相信那個男人是モノクロ★プリンス的支持者；直到那人從高級時尚的手提包中拿出參戰道具，俐落地打開預設的白色燈光，左一根螢光棒，右一把寫有「ルキくん」的扇子，豆原才不得不相信這個人真的是「公主殿下」——モノクロ★プリンス的粉絲。

豆原和珍稀男粉絲一人佔了一扇窗，偷偷地看著舞台上的偶像發光的身姿。在歌曲間奏中，豆原也曾偷偷瞥看旁邊的男人，那雙優美細長的眼眸，沒有社會人的老練，純粹得像嬰孩——這讓豆原印象甚是深刻。

——

第一部分的演唱暫時結束，兩位偶像拿起台邊的毛巾和水瓶，稍稍整理了熱舞過後的儀容，又開始自我介紹。

「謝謝大家在珍貴的聖誕節晚上都抽空來看我們的演出，我們是⋯⋯」領頭的是ルキ，隨後二人齊聲向觀眾打招呼，「モノクロ——★プリンス！」

「首先就讓シオンくん作自我介紹吧！」身穿白色西裝的ルキ把舞台中心讓給了シオン。

シオン充滿活力地邀請著觀眾與自己作出互動：「各位公主殿下，預備回應我咯！キミキミ？」

「スシスキ！」觀眾們齊聲應道，台下的螢光棒跟著閃閃發光。

「謝謝大家。我是你們的宇宙人王子シオン！今晚請大家多多指教，聖誕快樂喔！接下來有請ルキ！」

只見ルキ不徐不疾地走到燈圈之下，朝觀眾席打了一個響指，食指指尖像是要觸碰大家柔軟的內心：「過了十二時也不會讓你歸去！大家好，我是你們的白王子ルキ，今晚也請各位公主殿下多多指教，願大家都能度過美好的聖誕夜。」

台下頓時就是一陣春心蕩漾的尖叫，門外的與那城也小心翼翼地揮動著亮起ルキ應援色的螢光棒，生怕驚動場內人似的：「ルルたん⋯⋯」

豆原轉頭一看（幾乎）感動流涕的與那城小聲呼喚著ルキ的暱稱，內心又是一陣神奇。童言無忌，豆原不禁開口：「哇，沒想到像您這樣的男人也會這麼沈迷呢。」

與那城不把豆原的話當成一回事，甚至當做了一番稱讚，只是溫柔地向豆原莞爾：「對啊，為了ルルたん嘛！」隨即又繼續欣賞兩人作為MC的對話。這下，豆原心中褒獎的驚奇越發激烈了。

「聖誕節嘛，我們是不是要唱一下那首歌啊ルキ！」シオン調皮地戳弄著ルキ的手臂。

「哪首啦。」ルキ推開了シオン。

「就那首嘛！」シオン的攻勢越加猛烈，逗得大家哄堂大笑。

「好啦，別鬧了シオン。」二人分別走到台兩側，預備下一首曲目。

「送給大家——《Happy Merry Christmas》。」

清脆的聖誕鈴聲敲醒了佳節的氣氛，可幸的是分割大堂和表演場地的門薄得很，音樂聲清晰地傳入與那城的耳朵。舞台上的王子殿下隨著電子琴音點頭，與那城也讓手上的螢光棒隨之上下擺動。

「煌めく街を抜け キミ待つ場所へ走れ」就像今天的我為了你拔足狂奔。

「トキメキを抱き締めて You&Me 同じ気持ちでいるかな？」舞台上的你，也會和我一樣感到心動嗎？

「願いを込めて奏でる Ding Dong Love 街中に響かせようよ Sweet Sweet Jam」願街頭巷尾都能聽到你們叮咚作響的聖誕讚歌。

「何気ない瞬間も一緒ならSpecial Time」與你隔著玻璃相見，已經是我人生中最特別的時刻了。

「そう誰よりも 何よりも 大好きなんだ Oh Happy Merry Christmas」祝聖誕快樂——致我最喜歡的你。

與那城跟著場內的觀眾，以劃一的節奏和動作，為這首和聖誕氣氛配合得天衣無縫的歌曲，點亮了比滿天星宿還要閃爍的燈飾，嘴上還不自覺地跟著ルキ的天籟之音，哼唱著愉悅歡快的旋律。

與那城在門外和應ルキ的歌聲：「来年の今日も 二人寄り添い 誰より熱い恋しよう」，柔和又厚實的嗓音拉長了尾音，在空氣中描繪出如夢似幻的形狀。

「哇，沒想到您唱歌這麼好聽呢。」豆原又忍不住，以似曾相識的句式讚嘆著。

「殊⋯⋯」與那城勉強伸出一根手指，放在唇瓣上，示意豆原先安靜下來。

接下來的這兩句，最精彩的部分當然是成員搖頭晃腦地跳動的姿態。根據每次公演的Repo，成員們如何別出心裁地安排特別的動作，正正是無數粉絲所期盼的一環。

「街中に響かせようよ Sweet Sweet Jam」這次，ルキ和シオン戴上了麋鹿的頭飾，一邊唱一邊晃動腦袋上可愛的鹿角。

「啊⋯⋯也太可愛。」與那城用團扇半掩著自己大圍巾下的紅臉，陶醉地感概道。星光滿載的瞳孔，只注視ルキ一人。

「哇，沒想到⋯⋯」沒想到你這麼喜歡這次的髮飾，還是我今天早上買回來的呢。豆原見身邊的男粉絲露出了比在場女性還要動心的神情，也就識相地閉嘴。

——

公演部分告一段落，接下來就是特典會了。這次的公演特典，是和自選成員一對一的拍立得合照會。與那城作為ルキ的忠粉，自然也是在特典會裡選擇和ルキ單獨共處的機會。早在一個星期前，與那城已經暗自排練起和ルキ一對一對話的戲碼。怎樣的動作，怎樣的措辭，怎樣的表情，才能在ルキ心中留下好的印象呢？與那城想過了無數次。

「剛才真的謝謝你通融。」獎收起了團扇，以便握住豆原的手，讓對方有些沾沾自喜。

「好啦好啦，我要打開門了。」説罷，豆原便依從耳機裡的指示，打開了門扉。

「各位觀眾，演唱會部分已經完結。特典會即將開始，請來到大堂稍後片刻。」豆原一邊打開門，一邊朝觀眾席大喊。裏頭的人魚貫而出，慢慢地讓大堂從回生氣。特別就特別在，大家走過人氣職員豆原身邊時，都對他身旁高挑壯碩的男子投以異樣的目光。

沒辦法，男飯始終是珍稀生物啊。獎看著自己手中那一根宅宅的榮光，不得不如此安慰自己。

豆原轉身走進了演出場地，預備佈置合照會的場地。少了男性作伴，與那城總覺得此處陰氣極盛，許多打扮得嬌俏可愛的少女也不禁竊竊私語，讓與那城一路退到大堂的角落，但此舉並沒有減少大家訝異的目光。

「各位觀眾，」不久，豆原打開了大門，隱隱約約能看見空曠的場地被圍板間隔出兩間小房間，大概是分別供兩位成員和粉絲拍照的空間，「特典會即將開始，請大家取出特典會的門票，聽從指示、按照票號進場！首先是參加ルキ特典會的1到15號，然後是參加シオン特典會的1到15號⋯⋯」

粉絲依次守序地進入會場內排隊，與那城也看看手上的門票，靜候工作人員的指示。只是，當在場的人一個個進入，但還沒輪到與那城，他只覺大腦開始耐不住發出疲憊的信號，大概是奔波一天的後遺。

觀眾人數越見稀落，與那城就越孤單，也越是乏力。終於，一切回歸原點似的，大堂又只餘下孤苦伶仃的一男子。

「欸？先生您是幾號呢？」負責分流的豆原問道。

「76。」與那城出示手中的門票。

「真不巧，是最後一個呢。」豆原吐出小舌頭，便有禮地請與那城到隊伍末等候。

剛進到場，隊伍人數已經少了一半。隊伍緩緩向前移動，與那城在內心不住演練一早編寫好的對白。與那城脖子上的圍巾鬆開了又繫緊，蒼白的唇反反覆覆被抿起來，以口津解決喉頭的乾澀。腦袋依然還是昏昏沈沈，但是疾走的心跳讓與那城懸崖勒馬，止住快撐不過去的無力感。

「下一位到您了，請把隨身物品先放在小籃子裡面，謝⋯⋯謝？」站在圍板前的工作人員向與那城解釋道。向上揚的語尾，似乎在配合精緻的柳眉細眼中驚訝的神色。大概也是沒有料到最後一位「您」是一名男觀眾。

「好的謝謝。」是太緊張了嗎？與那城暗暗猜想，卻還是解釋不了那種力不從心的怪異。

「公主殿下，您好。」從圍板內傳來ルキ貴氣優雅的聲音，恍若真正的王子殿下。

「ル、ルルたん你好。」是少女結結巴巴的興奮。

「您想要用什麼樣的姿勢拍照呢？」

「ルルたん可以摸著我的頭拍照嗎⋯⋯」

「當然沒問題，不用害羞，靠過來一點吧？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

「好咯！祝您有個Happy Merry Christmas！」

「ルルたん也是，要過一個快樂的聖誕喔！」

「和各位公主殿下一起過聖誕，就是最快樂的聖誕了。」

「啊⋯⋯ルルたん⋯⋯下次見！」

「下次見！」與那城看見少女拿著熱燙的拍立得，臉上的笑容是無可比擬的甜蜜。當與那城想到下一個就是輪到自己，喜不自禁的笑容隨之顯現。

場外的工作人員以手勢指示與那城進入圍板內，與那城每踏出一步，都是像戰鼓一般的節奏：一鼓作氣，再而衰，三而竭——走到ルキ面前的第三步，與那城覺得自己快要死於心臟病了。

「公主⋯⋯殿下⋯⋯您好？」ルキ說著一如以往的開場白，但他沒想過原來公主殿下竟然是一個比自己還要魁梧的男人。怎麼想，長得秀氣的ルキ在與那城面前才更加像公主殿下。

「ルルたん⋯⋯初次見面，您好啊，我叫奨。」與那城溫婉細軟的聲線，為ルキ帶來一點衝擊感。

「嗯⋯⋯奨くん您好⋯⋯」ルキ當偶像的這些年，從沒遇見過男粉絲，故也緊張的張口結舌，「奨くん想要用什麼姿勢拍照呢？」

「嗯⋯⋯可以摸摸頭嗎？」獎欠欠身，恭敬地向王子殿下進言。

「可、可以喔！」ルキ試圖把緊張連同唾液嚥下，便朝與那城深棕色的軟髮伸手。

「不是不是，」與那城大幅度地擺動著雙手，「準確來說——我可以摸ルルたん的頭嗎？」

「欸？」這是金髮攝影師口中的驚嘆。

「欸？」這是場外工作人員的驚嘆。

「欸欸欸欸欸欸欸？」這是ルキ口中的驚嘆。

與那城尷尬地環顧四周，「我我我我不會真的摸下去的，請不要擔心！」

ルキ愣住了，不過基於專業還是輕輕地挪動自己的身體，靠近了與那城一點。或許是同性消弭了距離感，ルキ不小心以肩膀觸碰到與那城厚實的側胸肌，也沒有什麼抗拒的感覺——更多的，是不知所措。

與那城寬大的掌置在離ルキ頭頂一寸之處，溫熱的感覺隔空撫摸著ルキ的髮絲。兩人毗鄰而坐，心跳的頻率被同化了，有些慌亂的悸動流轉在ルキ和與那城的身體裡。

「不好意思呢，ルキ。」與那城低頭道歉，反而讓ルキ更加不知所措：「請別這麼說，公主殿下⋯⋯欸？」素來形象完美的ルキ居然也會有如此失態，反而讓與那城心動的感覺越發強烈：王子殿下的不完美，才是構成他完美的要素啊！

「要拍咯！」攝影師揚了揚布丁似的金髮，舉起了拍立得相機。

「三、」ルキ和與那城挺直了背。

「二、」二人深呼吸著同樣緊張而熾熱的空氣。

「一！」二人的笑容摻雜了靦腆，眉間眸中微小的變化，都被儲存在小小的相紙上面。

「好了。」攝影師把依然泛白的相片遞給了與那城。他接下照片以後，世界天旋地轉。ルキ身上淡似於無的芬芳，迷惑了與那城的意識。

「祝您聖誕快樂，奨くん⋯⋯」ルキ的溫文儒雅添上了慌亂。與此同時，工作人員提示與那城是時候離開這座夢幻的圍城。

與那城動身，向ルキ道別：「嗯，ルルたん也是，Happy Merry Chri⋯⋯」

「碰！」的一聲巨響，壯碩的與那城一個腿軟，就整個人摔倒在地上。英氣凜然的臉染上虛弱的白，倒在ルキ的皮靴邊。

「欸欸欸欸欸欸欸？奨くん？」「スカイ！不好了！去找景瑚哥！」「不是！不是找景瑚哥，祥生你先把他扶起來啊？」「你們怎麼那麼吵⋯⋯哇！」「翔也不要『哇！』了⋯⋯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊怎麼辦啦！」「ルキ不要大叫啦！後台都聽到你叫了」「景瑚哥！」「不叫能怎麼樣他暈倒了！怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦！」

與那城在迷迷糊糊之間，聽到無數把聲音，織成天羅地網把他層層圍住。


	3. Chapter 3

白岩瑠姫把拘謹的白色西裝脫下，換上了一身黑色的日常服：黑色的帽T、黑色的牛仔褲，還有黑色的球鞋。台下，他不是人人趨之若鶩的王子；他不過是一個平平凡凡、卻渴望特立獨行的平民百姓。

白岩拉開了簾子，映入眼簾的是一個牛高馬大的男子，病懨懨地躺在一排摺椅上。

「欸，景瑚，你不是說他等一下就會好了嗎？要不要送他去醫院啊？」白岩望向一旁袖手旁觀地收拾著化妝品的經紀人——佐藤景瑚。

「他有意識的啦，剛才見他還有一點反應。給他一點時間休息嘛。」佐藤稀疏平常的語氣，彷彿人命關天都與他無關。佐藤順手將桌上特意預留的一瓶可口可樂，拿給了憂心忡忡的白岩。白岩喝了一口甘甜的化學糖水，一邊走向那個昏迷不醒的男子。

—— 

特典會剛宣告結束，最後一位觀眾就用震耳欲聾的倒地聲畫上一個驚心動魄的句號。場內所有的工作人員都跟著白岩的尖叫，慌亂得喧嘩四起，連在外面收拾場地的豆原、同組合的鶴房和後台的經紀人佐藤都忍不住湊熱鬧。白岩記得，那個粉絲的腦袋沈甸甸地壓住了自己的腳，叫人進退失據。白岩除了尖叫，根本無法挪動四肢、帶來什麼有建設性的作為。白岩只希望：那個名叫「獎」的男子倒在自己身上，會比倒在硬邦邦的地板上舒服一點。

之後，在工作人員中還算高大有力的金城碧海和經紀人佐藤合力把與那城移動到休息室，讓大塊頭的與那城能夠平躺下來休息。

「是看到瑠姫くん太開心了嗎？他突然就暈倒了，嚇得我相機都拿不穩了。」工作人員之一的大平祥生把圍板推回儲物室的時候目睹佐藤和金城同心協力的一幕，忍不住回憶與那城在自己面前昏厥的場景。

「瑠姫王子大概有傾國傾城的魅力吧！」另一位工作人員——木全翔也插嘴插科打諢。

「翔也閉嘴。」白岩走在木全身後，制止他不著邊際的玩笑話，就轉身回到休息室去。

此時，金城和佐藤成功安置與那城，有些吃力地深呼吸著。白岩緊皺的眉頭間，是訴說不盡的擔心——畢竟對方是在自己身邊暈倒的。再者，被木全這麼一說，白岩莫名就開始害怕，害怕自己就是害這個男人一暈不醒的元兇。

「他⋯⋯沒事吧？」白岩怯怯地問。

「應該是沒事的，可能休息一下就好了。」佐藤整理一下自己的衣袖，「是不是血糖太低所以暈倒呢？」

「哇，感覺好嚴重的樣子。」白岩咬住自己的下唇。

金城喝了一口水，忽然想到什麼似的：「話說，原來モノクロ★プリンス有男粉絲啊？」

「對啊對啊！」豆原的聲音自門外傳來，他拿著一箱聖誕裝飾進來休息室，另一位偶像鶴房汐恩也陪著他步入休息室，「剛才他遲到了，所以我就和他一起在場外看演出了。」

「怪不得我在台上沒有留意到他。這麼大一個人應該很容易被發現才是的。」鶴房脫下了灰色的西裝外套。

「而且啊，他唱歌很好聽的！像民謠歌手一樣！」豆原的語調裡是歡快又驚奇的感情，彷彿是發現新大陸時的興奮不已。

「你怎麼會知道？」鶴房忍俊不禁。

「他全場跟著你們唱歌，自然聽到咯！」豆原將裝飾放下。

此時，木全和大平也回到休息室，台前幕後齊聚一堂。

「今天也辛苦了，剩下你們『S4』收拾好就早點去玩吧——趁聖誕還有幾個小時。」佐藤拍拍金城的肩膀，示意大家可以提早離開。

「耶！謝謝景瑚哥！」由鶴房、金城、木全、大平組成的「S4」齊聲併出一聲歡呼，便隨即討論要不要去KTV度過聖誕最後的時光。

豆原圓潤如小柴犬的眼珠子骨溜溜地看著「S4」，小聲地向佐藤撒嬌：「景瑚哥⋯⋯我呢？」

「你不用我載你？」佐藤反問。

「我⋯⋯也想和大家一起去KTV嘛！」

小孩子在佳節工作已經夠辛苦了，貪玩一些才是正常吧。佐藤暗自想，半晌後也就同意了豆原的請求：「好吧，不要玩到太晚，回到家就給我傳個訊息吧！」

「好！謝謝景瑚哥！」説罷，豆原就撲向了S4的小圈子，一起商討著到哪裡慶祝。

「耶！まめ也和我們一起去KTV！」「我要唱ゲンショクボイズ的新歌！」「我要唱レンくん的Part！」「我要唱タクミ的Part！」「你們都唱歌我只好跳舞了！」

S4和豆原聊得起勁之際，白岩看著默默收拾現場的佐藤，便開口道：「景瑚，我留下來幫你收拾吧。」

佐藤知道白岩也怕給人帶來麻煩，索性把白岩留下來做自己的幫手。年輕人散去以後，佐藤趁著白岩換下了演出服，便先把密封的裝飾物拿到停車場，先放置在自己的汽車上。

男男獨處一室，沒什麼事的。可惜，這次是佐藤百密一疏。

——

白岩蹲在萬紅叢中一點綠的男粉絲面前，一起一伏的胸膛，給白岩帶來一點安心感——至少知道他還沒有死。白岩又繼續觀察，劍眉底下緊閉的眼簾上隱約可見深刻的眼皮摺，白岩記得短短的三十秒裡面，那雙彬彬有禮的眼睛如何注視自己。平常的粉絲見到心心念念的偶像，情難自禁也是情有可原；但如此發乎情止乎禮，是白岩從沒感受過的態度。

眼皮下的目眸不動聲色地轉動，繼而兀地睜開眼睛。嚇得白岩像作賊心虛的壞人，險些沒有失平衡、摔個四腳朝天。

「哇！」白岩吃驚的一聲，似乎沒有驚動緩緩坐起來、還閒適自在地打了個呵欠的與那城。看來與那城只是一個頭暈目眩，倒在地上後淺眠了一下。白岩卻為此覺得糾結，彷彿是自己一早就庸人自擾。

「欸⋯⋯ルルたん？」當與那城意識到蹲在地上仰視自己的正是朝思暮想的偶像時，所有的不適煙消雲散。

「我是瑠姫。」已經脫下王子戲服的白岩下意識地反駁。當他抬眼目睹那張凜凜的俊臉上露出受傷的神色，白岩才領悟到禍從口出的道理，於是又急忙解釋：「不！不⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯叫我本名，感覺會親切一點！」

見與那城淚光閃閃的眼睛收斂了一點，白岩才鬆了一口氣。白岩欲轉身呼喊佐藤之際，一轉頭才發現休息室變得空無一人。

「景⋯⋯」孤立無援的白岩再次定睛於與那城。與那城寬廣的肩膀抵擋住房間的亮燈，黑壓壓的影沉在白岩身上，讓他覺得有些不安。

「對不起，剛才為您們帶來了麻煩，真是十分抱歉⋯⋯」聽著與那城恭敬的道歉，白岩覺得有些像平常上班遇上麻煩客戶的自己。

「嗯⋯⋯不用在意。你沒事就最好了。」白岩一笑，嘗試化解空氣裡的尷尬；與此同時，與那城內心是一陣天翻地覆。他忽然又懷疑自己是不是病入膏肓，才會返魂乏術，看見了把自己靈魂接走的天使。

「嗯⋯⋯可能是今天中午忙著工作，沒好好吃飯，就撐不到晚上了。」與那城憶起稍早前忙碌得不可開交的自己，苦澀地回應道。

聽到與那城吐得一室苦水，白岩想起了佐藤的推斷。白岩腦袋如此運轉著：沒吃飯會血糖低，血糖低就要補充糖分，以前學校好像是這麼教。

「吶！」白岩倏地把手中的可樂瓶塞到與那城的懷中，「先補充一下糖分，會好受一點吧？」

與那城還沒嚐到墨黑的可樂，嘴巴裡確滲出一股甜味。與那城扭開已經鬆開了的瓶蓋，心房裡面是被關懷的溫暖。與那城仰頭，讓可樂的氣泡為枯乾的喉頭帶來一些生氣。甜蜜伴隨涼颼颼的爽快被送入胸腔，繼而進到胃腹，滋潤了疲於奔命的身體。

白岩仔細沈迷在與那城凸出的喉結一上一下的活動，也不自覺地嚥下了津液，感受那份甜美⋯⋯

Oh shit.

我為什麼會把我喝過的汽水給他喝？

白岩吞嚥的頻率一瞬間飆升，懊悔的五味雜陳掩蓋了最愛的可樂香甜。

「嗯？」與那城疑惑地端詳著著可樂瓶身，讓白岩也好奇地坐在與那城旁邊的空位，跟著觀察本應平平無奇的塑料瓶。

白岩瞳孔一縮，本來被黑漆漆的可樂遮蔽的黑色手寫字體應運浮出：「好き❤︎」

Oh shit. Again.

白岩對可樂的愛在粉絲之間是人皆共知的，不時也會收到飽含心意的可樂作為禮物，連經紀人也會在演出過後預備一瓶可樂，作為努力演出的犒勞。白岩想必這是佐藤順手牽羊，把粉絲的禮物當成是自己特意預備的飲料。

天崩和地裂一瞬間降臨在白岩身上，他可不希望一個誤會打破了粉絲和偶像之間的藩籬，為自己帶來什麼不測。

「ルキ⋯⋯」與那城眼中有星星；而白岩恨不得把這些星星都打下來。

「不是不是不是，這是粉絲送的禮物不是我的意思我我我我只是順手給你喝的！」聽著白岩急得連停頓句讀都忘記了。

「沒有，我只想謝謝你而已。」與那城揚了揚手中空了一半的可樂瓶，讓白岩總算舒一口氣。

還好人類不諳讀心術，要不然白岩聽到與那城的內心話，除了被嚇暈和被嚇死以外似乎別無選擇：

欸？「好き❤︎」？喜歡？還要帶愛心？雖然是把粉絲的禮物轉贈給我，不過能夠被偶像如此以待已經有夠幸福了！而且他還把瓶子先打開再給我，一定是早就在照顧我的時候已經預備好了！媽啊，我喜歡上的是天使嗎？我好想繼續病下去讓ルキ給我看病，難道會有人不想被這張臉的主人貼上一塊退熱貼嗎？喔喔喔喔喔喔天使。ルキ，喜歡。

二人並肩而坐，空氣沈寂了好一陣子。與那城看著偶像徬徨的神色，極力遏止內心猖獗的觀察慾。「謝謝你照顧我，不如我先幫你收拾這些椅子吧。」與那城繼續維持著紳士風度。

「不用啦，我們來收拾就好了，你狀況好一點再離開吧！」白岩一心只想等到佐藤回來解決事態。

「不不不，我給你帶來了這麼多麻煩，讓我來做些什麼回報你吧。」與那城獎伸手挽留打算白岩。白岩為了腕上的溫度停下腳步，回眸過後，是與那城懇切的眼睛點起了滿天的星光。

與那城驚覺自己的無禮，又戀戀不捨地鬆開手。「抱歉⋯⋯」與那城低聲道歉。

白岩不忍盡攬他人的功勞，又不忍與那城眼裡的星光因為自己黯淡。思前想後，白岩還是回到與那城的身邊，試圖抹去他的愧疚。

白岩深呼吸，為自己儲備好勇氣，「你唱一首歌給我聽吧。」

「是？」與那城只覺得二人的對話彷彿搭錯了線路。

「嗯，唱一首歌給我聽，當作報答我。」白岩只是忽發奇想地記起豆原的讚美，便順水推舟一把。

「嗯⋯⋯ルキ想聽什麼呢？」

被與那城反問的白岩反而開始啞口無言，「就⋯⋯唱你喜歡的。」

「好的。」與那城整裝待發，只與心愛的人分享一首聖誕讚歌。

「できれば横にいて欲しくて  
可以的話 想你長留我身邊

どこにも行って欲しくなくて  
不願你離我而去

僕の事だけを ずっと考えていて欲しい  
只盼你日夜思念的只有我

でもこんな事を伝えたら格好悪いし  
若宣之於口 似乎很難為情

長くなるだけだからまとめるよ  
長話短說 濃縮一句

君が好きだ  
喜歡你」

無心插柳柳成蔭。白岩彷彿置身聖誕夜璀璨的燈飾下，聽著歌者將千迴百轉的愛慕用音樂娓娓道來，皚皚白雪隨風飄落，點綴了燈火通明的節日。白岩忽然有些希望，與自己一同置身浪漫的場景之中的，是眼前的獎。

因為聖誕的夜幕上，需要點點的星光。

「好了，我也不打擾你了。真的十分感謝你的照料，麻煩你了。」與那城拾起旁邊的公事包，打算離開Livehouse。白岩的內心有一顆流星閃過，劃下了淡然的一道痕跡。

白岩目送著與那城的背影漸行漸遠，自己又如特典會上那樣，變成一張定格了的靜畫。他鼓起勇氣，朝與那城的背影大喊：「奨くん！謝謝你，你唱得很好⋯⋯」

白岩漸小的聲量讓與那城會心一笑。是天使的道謝啊，與那城想。

「不用謝。祝你聖誕快樂，瑠姫。」

平常在粉絲面前能說出無數動聽的情話，現在居然變得笨口拙舌。白岩覺得不可思議，但還是用盡渾身的勇氣向與那城說出一句話：

「下次的定期公演，記得要來看我喔！」

與那城定睛於白岩通紅的臉，心跳不期然加速。他用力點頭，就揮手與白岩道別。

走出Livehouse，與那城經過一波三折的內心暴露於凜冽的風中，冷鋒居然也化為舒爽的涼風。

而休息室內的白岩，居然開始期盼下次的演出到來。

至於佐藤，白岩希望他不要這麼快回來——免得破壞聖誕讚歌的餘韻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕快樂：）


End file.
